


Slack Emoji

by swtalmnd



Series: Slack Emojis Writ Large [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Caffeine, Catboy Arthur, Copic Markers, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Pen and Ink, Puppyboy Eames, emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Did you know you can make custom icons in Slack? Well, you can. These get shrunk waaaaay down into tiny emoji, but there's a lot of cuteness to be had even at low resolution.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Eames celebrating, Arthur working

  
  
Cheerleaders to keep you motivated

  
  
Catboy Arthur and Puppyboy Eames

  
  
Eames wants to hug it out, Arthur comforts with caffeine


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inception Slack Chibis 2: Electric Boogaloo

Arthur and Eames in their holiday teacups

 

Yusuf with champagne, toasting Ariadne with her red wine

 

Heart eyes Arthur and Cupid Eames

 

Sleeping Arthur and yawning Eames in his duckie pjs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amysnotdeadyet in Slack and on Tumblr. It's not a secret identity!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inception Slack Chibis 3: Animations & Commissions

Snow Angel Eames and Hallway Zero G Arthur (for chasingriversong)

 

Skeptical Saito and Murder Mal (for chasingriversong)

 

Facepalm Arthur and Smug Eames (for betterpausenow)

 

Wolf Whistling Eames and Blushing Arthur (for jambees221b)

 

 

Eyebrow Waggling Eames and Eyeroll Arthur (for the good of humanity)

 

 

Smooching Eames and Smirky Blushing Arthur (for isidore13)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Inception Slack for motivating me to draw these!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ooh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505751) by [gessorosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso)




End file.
